Peanut throws a tantrum (a pb
Transcript (Pingu 2010 theme song) Song 1-Clap Your Hands (From Dragon Tales) Narrator-One day, Pingu went to Walmart with his sister Pinga and their mother Pongm. Pingu-Hey Mom. Pongm-What do you want, son? Pingu-Can I please have that Smosh The Movie DVD from 2001? Pongm-No. Pinga-And besides, you've seen that films lots of times. Pingu-What ! I want that smosh the movie. I need it to complete my Smosh DVD collection. What Why you little penguin! (Pingu Chokes)! Narrator-Pingu kept choking until Pinga and Pongm said: Pinga and Pongm-No, and it cost 50 dollars. Song 2-Roller Coaster Song (From Kidsongs) Narrator-That break was unsuccessful. But the next day was different. This time, Pingu, Pinga, and Pongm went to "Game Stop" Us where Pingu wanted a new video game. Pingu-Hey Mom. Pongm-What is it, Pingu? Pingu-Can I please have that video game: Robots from 1985. Pongm-No. it's vary pricy, Pingu-What, you can't do that. Pongm-I can and I have. What the What you stupid frick penguin. Pongm-I will call The Police. (picks up) Hello, Pete. Please defeat his skin so he can be a retarded penguin. Pete-Okay, but that will be one piece of cake. Okay. Bye. Pongm-Bye. (hangs up) The police will be here soon. Song 3-Deck The Halls (From Disney Sing Along Songs Very Merry Christmas Songs) Narrator-When the police arrived, Pete said to pingu: Pete-What's going on. Pingu-Umm, I wanted that robots game from 1985 and I said that at my sister and my mother. Pete-That's it, Martin, Arnold, Jake, and I will call the Prison Breakers characters. Pingu-Kevin (breathes) The (breathes) Prison (breathers) Breaker (breathes) characters. Pete-THAT'S RIGHT! NOW I'LL CALL KEVIN AND HIS FRIENDS! Song 4-Heffalumps & Woozles Song (From The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh) Narrator-Pete lets the Kevin characters in and surprised them at the Toy Store. He also let out Jerry, David, Lester, and Scott, since they were visiting at prison. Pete-Kevin. I see you have some Barney & Friends. Kevin-Yes I do. These are Jerry, David, Scott and Lester. Joseph-Hey Ke- Kevin-Joe- Joseph-I'm so. Kevin-Not right now. Joseph-But I'm so- Kevin-I don't need an apology. Joseph-Fine. Song 5-Accidents Happen (From Thomas & Friends) Narrator-Several hours later, Pingu got into several things: Pete, throws his gun, Martin shoots three shots on his portal, Jake get his pistol and shoot him, Arnold shout loudly stop right there. Donna and Wander threw rocks and bombs, Harry and Cop FredScott threw a rocket laucher and a rocket shooter, Kevin and Joseph threw rocket guns with Sarah, Cody and Mr. Jay sprayed pistol guns with Jeese Jones, Jerry and David threw Pangd's guns, John and Scott threw their shooters and lauchers at him, Lester threw shoots at him, Joe threw flame at him, and most important, Pangd and Pongm gave Pingu 50 shots each. Scott-Pinga, why are we barefooted? Pinga-Because we threw our shooters and lauchers at him. Narrator-Just then, the police destroyed everything, except for the Harry's Flame, the rocket gun, and Martin's portal. Cop-Perfect. Harry-I don't think so. Cop-I'll go shoot the girl's feet. Narrator-David and Scott took a steep at the girl's brain at the toy store, when Cop FredScott uses his gun to shoot their penguin feet. David and Scott-(WOW) That cool. (Amazing) Pete-Cop FredScott, did you shoot the penguin girl's feet? Cop FredScott-Yes I did. Pete-Thank you for telling the truth. Let's send Pingu to the police station. Song 6-12 Pinball Song (From Sesame Street) Narrator-33 minutes later, pete, and cop fredscott, arrived pingu at the police station. Pingu what the what is this thing? Pete-You will stay here for 15 days which makes you stay the hoilday summer months. Pingu-What I Have No Idea! (9 HOURS LATER) Pingu-Since the police aren't here, I'll sneak out of the police station to go to KFC. Pingu-(runs in the city) Song 7-Yakko's World (From Animaniacs) Pingu-(groans) KFC. I am free. (opens door) (close on door) (buy a chicken) (watches videos) Pingu-That was good. Pangd-We're now arrived at KFC? Uh, oh? Pongm-What? Pangd-Pingu's supposed to be at the police station. Let's send him home. Song 8-There A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea (From Veggietales The Wonderful World Of Automent) Narrator-For his center, Pingu got sent to bed early. But the next day though, david, jerry, lester, scott, the police and the Prison Breakers all came to spank him. Pinga and Scott were mad that they were still looking. Later, Pingu had to get out of bed. He had to take off his home and safe and put on the car, make up, a tool, a brick, and go looking for the rest of his life. Pinga had to destroy his life and safe. She and her friend Scott had to go looking for the rest of their life too, but with no skin at all. Pingu-I have to act like a freaky crazy penguin for the rest of my life. Narrator-Kevin said when he got home-Home sweet home. The Police were then at their house be cool & pingu leaves. Song 9-Libary Card Song (From Arthur) End Credits Rolling In The Show Hot Animation Logo Hit Entertainment Logo end credits created by Nick Page and Peter Linus co-created by The Learning Company written by Nick Page Paul Jones George Stephaine Peter Linus directed by James Smith starring Pingu Pinga Pongm Pangd The News Police The Police & The Prison Breakers music/songs by Dave Coveman and Diane Wager voices Brandon Nguyen Natalie Nguyen Tramy Nguyen Jenny Nguyen Francine Nguyen Muffy Nguyen Joe Nguyen Timmy Nguyen KEVIN THE PRISON BREAKERS Kevin Kenny Joseph Fagerbakke Cody Bumpass Jay Brown Mr. Paul Sarah Lawrence THE POLICE Jake Flicker Mindy Mcglinn Carl Joe producer Paul Field executive producer Peter Linus co-executive producer Nick Page MUSIC BY The Aardman MUSICIANS vocals-NICK PARK back-up vocals-PETER LORD, BRIAN JONES guitars-JAYDEN MOORE & JOSEPH JONES keyboards-TIM PEARL special thanks to Buzzy's Recording Studios and the Ford, Flicker, Craig, and Park Families. COPYRIGHT © 2014. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOX KIDS, PBS KIDS SPROUT, HIT ENTERTAINMENT, CBS, PTY LTD. TRIVIA This episode contains crazy stuff, sounds, and foot fetish scenes which is why it's rated TV-MA instead of the usual TV-Y Martin shoots his 2000-2012 electric portal made from Nolkia. Even though the episode is mainly about Pingu, The Police Second Series' theme song is used instead. there are 8 songs and 1 song used from Arthur. pingu THEME SONG FROM 2010 is used. The only difference is that the Pingu logo is used at the end. Category:Wiggles Episodes Category:PBJ Oter episodes